


The Lost and Alone

by TheUroborosGodess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUroborosGodess/pseuds/TheUroborosGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Eric by his side, Alan Humphries is a hollow shell, that is until he meets Claude. Will Claude help Alan reunite with his lover or will he just abuse the lost soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a weird paring but these two are my absolute favorites from Kuroshitsuji so I thought 'hmm why not put them together?' Any who this my first fan fiction I'm sharing with the internet so don't be afraid to tell me it sucks.

Claude Faustus was a stranger to Alan Humphries. He was merely another body he happened to pass in town, yet one glance at those golden orbs behind those spectacles had Alan in a trance. The brunette tried his hardest to push the golden orbs and the jet black hair out of his mind on his way to the office but to no avail. Eric Slingby was long gone by now and Alan was left to pick up the slack. While in the midst of organizing the days paperwork, William T. Spears entered his office. Alan looked up at his superior knowing he had another job for him. "Alan, I need this done at once," he ordered as he adjusted his glasses. Alan sighed and nodded as he took the papers. Once William had left, he glanced at the paperwork. A young boy named Jim Macken had passed an if William needed it in a hurry that could only mean a demon was after him. Alan grabbed his scythe and headed over to the once elegant Trancy Estate.

Since Jim had been taken in by Lord Trancy, he had taken the name Aloud. As Alan made his way through the forest, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He cried out and dropped to his knees. ' Why now?' He thought to himself as he clutched his chest. Alan Humphries was born with a rare disease known as the Thorns of Death. A series of thorns wrapped around his heart and when he had an attack, the thorns would suffocate the heart. The more he struggled, the more he fought it, the more severe it would become.

Eric Slingby had heard of a myth where if one person collected a thousand pure souls, they could cure the thorns. Only Eric had killed over 900 innocent people in order to save Alan. He was the only person Alan had ever care for and by committing this sin, he earned the title of Ochite Shinigami, meaning he became a fallen shinigami and thus forfeit his life. Since that night, Alan had become an empty shell. He went about his work as normal but in his free tine, he just wandered around like a leaf in the wind. 

Alan looked up at the sky, still gripping his chest. His mind wondered if he would finally meet his end. As he was beginning to fall unconscious, his acidic green eyes barely caught sight of a person approaching him. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness, was a pair of golden eyes he had seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Alan finally meet.....but is it worth it for Alan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 guys. Sorry it sucks....

Claude heard someone cry out from where he was, with Alois. He growled angrily to dispatch the trouble. As soon as the demon had left, William swooped down to collect the soul. He felt a little bad for using Alan as bait but he could tell Alan wasn't all there anymore and it was possible, not possible more like definitely that the demon would end his suffering. 

He reached the source of the cry and froze. It was a shinigami in the throes of death. The raven haired demon approached the unconscious boy and smirked. Would it be possible to bend the reaper to his will, he wondered. He picked up the weak reaper and carried him to the master bedroom. Once the reaper was laying comfortably, he vanished. 

Alan regained consciousness and groaned. He sat up and looked around. Everything looked hazy and he panicked trying to find his glasses. He found them lying on a table next to his bed and he relaxed a bit. Alan slid the glasses on his face and took a better look around. He was in a fairly well kept and fancy bed room. "Hello?" He called out nervously. He tried to stand up but his legs weren't working with him and he fell back on the bed. "Is anyone here?" He tried calling out again. Within moments his rescuer entered the room with a tray of tea. "Ah, so its alive," he commented. Alan nodded. "Thank you for helping me," he said weakly. Claude nodded "It was really nothing." Alan ran a hand through his brunette hair and sighed. "How long was I.....was I out?" He asks quietly. "About half a day," he responded and Alan's acidic green eyes widened. "No! Th...that can't be! Excuse me I must be going!" He panicked as he tried to stand up again. Claude chuckled as he watched the reaper fall helplessly on the bed. "You must relax, your not quite ready to be moving yet," he advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm ending it here.....if anyone has any requests for a fanfic let me know and I'll do my best :)  
> \-- Alana

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems....all over the place. I wrote this a long time ago and when ever I mention Alan to any of my friends they would ask about the thorns and what happened ( they never watched the musicals) so I felt like I should explain it and about Eric......


End file.
